


~and Anduin is near~

by Haemish (an_fish)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek: The Original Series, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Episode: s01e04 The Enemy Within (Star Trek), Fan of the Fandom, Fandom, Feelings, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Queer Ghosts, Queer Gothic, the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_fish/pseuds/Haemish
Summary: ~When you're in a charged place feeling haunted by the Queer Ghosts in various stories.~





	~and Anduin is near~

☆☆

Im Here again under the Bridge  
Beside the Edge  
Sodium Vapor Lampslide  
Dreamy Car Sighs

The River looks like a Black Lake  
at the Root under a Mountain  
It is a Mirror for the Night Birds

I can see the StoneBridge above  
and its shiny Opposite below  
Nothing happens

I Know the Bread~Fish live beneath  
Moving and seeing  
Alive without breath

The Moon shines down on the surface of my Phone

I can hear an Engine in the sky  
another kind of flying thing

A tiny image of the moon in my hand  
Why ??  
Its cold and I cant move

☆

**Author's Note:**

> I've listed Frodo/Sam, Smeagol Gollum, Sherlock/John, and K/S because I'm haunted by them as they live in and beyond their texts~~ haunted in a good way!
> 
> The title is an almost-quote from Legolas' musings right before he sings/recites Song of the Sea in The Return of the King, by J.R.R. Tolkien
> 
> For more info about the Queer Gothic check out these:
> 
> ~Ghost Stories Are Gay Stories, a Meta by heimishtheidealhusband is a delightful introduction
> 
> http://heimishtheidealhusband.tumblr.com/post/132151884578/ghost-stories-are-gay-stories  
>  
> 
> ~ “Wilde Is On Mine”: Morrissey Gothic Literature and Queer Identity, a Dissertation by Brontë Schlitz
> 
> https://www.scribd.com/document/317210324/Wilde-is-on-Mine-Morrissey-Gothic-Literature-and-Queer-Identity


End file.
